


Midnight Confession (Please Let Me Kiss You)

by emperor_nasch



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Canon Related, Fluff and Smut, Love Confessions, M/M, Porn with some plot, Rimming, mild dirty talk, they're both dorks ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2020-04-12 15:01:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19134445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emperor_nasch/pseuds/emperor_nasch
Summary: Shad gets a surprise visitor in the middle of the night.





	1. Late Night Confessions

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo...that oneshot I started ages ago. After some much-needed away time from being creative, I finally found the drive to pick this up again. I debated having it be one long oneshot but then decided to put the naughty bits in a standalone chapter. Because reasons. So yes, rating will go up eventually.
> 
> I'm so glad I found this ship again after nearly ten years of not even thinking about it. I regret not finding it sooner because it has been a source of pure joy for me in the recent months. Enjoy this mess of a fanfic y'all.

The sudden weight of another person startled Shad from his slumber as the mattress dipped beneath his back. He heard the gentle rustle of clothes and bedsheets as the newcomer settled in, along with the clinking of metal and tell-tale squeak of leather; it couldn’t be who Shad thought, could it? As the scholar sat up to retrieve his glasses, a familiar, whispered voice met Shad’s ears through the silence of the bedroom, confirming Shad’s suspicion about the newcomer’s identity.

“I hope there’s room for one more.”

Link’s hushed voice set Shad’s heart pounding in his chest and he stopped, arm outstretched towards the side table, nearly touching the folded arm of his spectacles. He could feel Link’s gaze burning into his back, hot and tingling, arousing – almost. Shad bit his lip briefly before adorning his glasses and turning to face the other boy in the darkness of the room.

“There’s always room for you, Link!” He prayed his nervous words and shaky voice didn’t betray him, “Might I ask what brings you – quite literally – into my bed at such a ridiculous hour?”

Link shuffled again, rocking the bed ever-so-slightly. As he shifted, a sliver of moonlight illuminated half of his face in eerie white light – Shad fought desperately to conceal a sharp gasp. He could just make out Link’s hand moving to run his fingers through his unruly mousy-brown bangs.

“Couldn’t sleep. Thought maybe you’d be up for a story or two,” Link paused, letting a rather soft chuckle escape his lips, unaware that Shad was practically vibrating with nervous energy only a few feet away, “Your stories are really relaxing.”

Shad stayed silent, too afraid to speak lest his jitters make his feelings obvious. However, he squeaked when he felt fingers near the bracelet on his wrist.

“Oh! Sorry if I startled you. You’re just kinda…staring. Feeling ok?”

“I’m fine,” Shad lied, hoping Link would believe him. But he knew Link was smarter than that. Shad was transparent as a window. But, as he watched Link’s expression relax a bit, he appreciated Link’s even more powerful intuition.

 

When the pregnant pause that followed became too much to bear, Link spoke up. Shad’s heart was still threatening to shatter his ribcage.

“Y’know, I never thought I’d meet anybody outside of Ordon. Even with that mission to the Royal Family that Rusl originally proposed before all the twilight stuff happened…I figured it would be strictly business. Straight to the castle and straight home. I never, _never_ thought it would lead to this.” He let a toothy grin crack his features, and Shad felt his face heat up. “If I had to do it all again, I wouldn’t hesitate. Not for a moment. Not knowing how it ends.”

“You would?” Shad questioned. Link brought his knees to his chest, hugging them, almost bashful.

“Absolutely. Wouldn’t dream of passing on the chance to meet you all over again.”

Shad’s eyes widened to the likeness of an owl. Link’s piercing stare hadn’t moved from staring at Shad’s face, the eye contact almost painful for the redhead. And if not for the throbbing in his throat, Shad would have honestly believed his heart stopped beating. Link was smiling softly, eyes half-lidded, brows slightly furrowed – he wore a look of utter adoration for the bespectacled scholar sitting beside him.

This time, when the silence followed, Shad was the one courageous enough to break it. With a soft grin on his face to match Link’s Shad spoke with newfound confidence.

“Feeling’s mutual, old boy.”

The swordsman let out an amused, but nervous puff of air and stretched out his legs, chuckling nervously.

“Is that – you’re serious?” Link’s voice cracked, and it was Shad’s turn to don the look of adoration. He leaned over, gently nuzzling his face against Link’s cheek.

 

 

“Link, you have _absolutely_ no idea.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So.
> 
> UM.
> 
> Boy, this sure took a lot longer than I anticipated it would. Like, much longer. But nothing like a good ol' quarantine to make you get shit done.
> 
> What was originally going to be a short and sweet smut piece to go with the first chapter turned into a never-ending, inescapable 2 and half thousand word THING that ended up the result of me releasing pent up frustration and also maybe me projecting just a little bit onto my poor scholar son. 
> 
> I also ended up sick halfway through writing this so blame my horndog-ness on the fever.
> 
> Anyway! Finally finished this monster, now onto the next catastrophe involving these two. Thanks for having the patience of a saint!

The first touch of Link’s gloved hands against Shad’s cheeks caused the scholar to startle, but he quickly melted into the swordsman’s touch. Pressing their foreheads together, Link practically moaned against Shad’s lips.

               “Please, for the love of _Hylia_ let me kiss you.”

Instead of providing a verbal response, Shad chose instead to give Link what he wanted on a silver platter, planting a kiss hard against the other’s lips. Instinctively, Link let out a sharp moan, his hand suddenly dropping from Shad’s cheek as the scholar pushed forward on his knees, leaning over Link just enough to force Link’s chin sharply upward. They broke apart with a wet, reverberating smack, both with red faces and lolling tongues. Link’s soft chuckle wrenched Shad back to reality.

               “Your glasses are all fogged up.”

He reached up to gently slip the glasses from the redhead’s face. Shad had a laugh as well as he took the spectacles from Link and hurriedly waved them in the air to clear the fog before replacing them on the bridge of his nose. There was a moment where neither spoke but instead took in each other’s presence. Forehead to forehead, Link’s hands rubbed lazy circles on the outsides of Shad’s thighs, which were spread wide on either side of Link’s hips. Occasionally, his hands roamed over the curve of Shad’s rear end to pull him closer, eliciting soft moans from the scholar above him. He could feel Shad’s fingers tangled in the back of his hair, seemingly clinging on for dear life, knuckles almost white.

“So, uh…” Link murmured, once again against Shad’s lips before he backed away, eyes searching Shad’s face for any signs of discomfort, “You wanna keep going?” Instead of discomfort, Link saw half-lidded eyes, sex-flushed skin, and heavy breathing – the sight was purely intoxicating.

“Yes, please,” came the reply, fast and articulated, as the scholar cupped Link’s jaw in his hands and kissed him again. And again.

               “I want everything, _everything_ you’re willing to give me, Link. This is my wildest and most desirable dreams come true!” He inhaled sharply at the sensation of Link’s fingers tracing the seam of his trousers that ran between his asscheeks. When those same fingers pressed not-so-gently through the material of his trousers against his perineum, he moaned loudly; it was the kind of moan that shot electricity through Link, raw and erotic. If he hadn’t already been hard, that moan would’ve turned Link’s cock to stone.

               “Mmh, Link, I want you!” he cried, grinding forcefully against Link’s hand, “I want you deep, so deep inside me!

“I wanna be deep inside you, too,” Link practically purred, shifting his body just enough to get a steadier hold on Shad’s frame and to cause a bit of friction between his cock and Shad’s ass. He continued pressing butterfly kisses down Shad’s neck and across his collarbone until clothing got in the way. As Link pulled it aside to bite down gently on a spot, Shad groaned, palming himself through his pants.

He stopped when he felt Link’s hand atop his own.

“Lay down for me,” Link spoke, with an audible smirk, causing Shad’s blood to run cold. However, he did as he was told, untangling his legs from Link’s before lying back, eyes trained on Link’s as the brunette sat up, framed perfectly between Shad’s knees. Link was quick to dance his fingers across Shad’s crotch, making his way to the waistband of his pants and efficiently tugging them down in one fell swoop. He tapped Shad’s haunches to signal him to lift his hips, and he did without hesitation. But once the offending garments were removed, Link dove in, fingers dancing once more across the now more-obvious-then-ever erection tenting the front of his undergarments. Link repeated his actions, pulling down the second barrier, leaving kiss after kiss down the length of Shad’s lower abdomen and ceasing right above the base of his cock. Link shot a glance upward – Shad had gone dead silent since Link started touching him, compared to how deliciously vocal he’d been just moments ago.

What met his eyes was a beet-red scholar, hands hiding most of his face, and practically quivering with nerves.

“You good Shad? Should I stop?” Link questioned, resting his chin softly against Shad’s knee. The redhead shook his head sharply.

“Oh no, old boy. Please, continue. I’m simply not accustomed to this sort of…attention, if you will.”

Link obeyed, turning his attention back to the task at hand. He continued tugging until the undergarments were completely removed, and suddenly his mouth was everywhere – kissing, licking, and sucking every inch of skin he could find; and with it came the sounds. The _sounds_. The _moans_ , the _gasps_ , the _whimpers_ …never had such lewd noises graced Link’s virgin ears. The noises served to fuel his fire, allow him to lick a little longer, suck a little harder, and tighten his grip just enough; he would’ve gotten Shad off in minutes had the scholar’s hands not yanked Link’s hair hard enough to pull the brunette’s face away. Red faced and disheveled, Shad propped himself up on one elbow.

               “Link, old boy, if you keep this up…”

               “You’re _that_ close, huh?” Link interrupted, attempting to hide his grin.

               “Hnnn, Yes,” Shad confessed with a whine, “But I would very much appreciate it if you continued exploring…perhaps…a tad further south?”

An immediate blush hit both boys, Shad due to his less-than-decent confession, and Link from the realization of what Shad was insinuating.

               “Your tongue is _unbelievably_ talented and I want to feel it…”

An abrupt, feverish kiss forced Shad to stop talking. When Link sat back, his cheeks held the likeness of a tomato.

               “Goddess, Shad, you’re gonna give me a heart attack with talk like that.”

               “Sorry, old boy.” Shad murmured, somewhat embarrassed by his request. Link shook his head.

               “Don’t be. This is _incredibly_ hot, and I am completely into this.”

Without much hesitation, Link inhaled deeply before gripping the back of Shad’s knees, forcing them gently back as far as Shad was comfortable with to where they were nearly touching his shoulders. He murmured a quick _hold your knees for me_ and, as Shad’s hands replaced Link’s, Link slid his hands down the now exposed backs of Shad’s thighs, sending a violent shiver of pleasure rippling through Shad’s entire body.

Link dropped his head low, using his thumbs to gently spread Shad’s cheeks apart a bit more before licking a hot, wet line along Shad’s perineum before circling back around and lapping softly at the puckered skin. Above him, he heard Shad keen _very_ loudly as he plunged his tongue even further, in and out, in and out, until he felt Shad’s muscles trembling beneath his fingers.

He picked his head up to ask if Shad was okay and was met with the sight of Shad, eyes half-closed but pupils blown wide, red-faced and panting, with arousal-hardened nipples peeking out from beneath his half-opened shirt. A sharp moan snapped him back to the moment.

Right. “You alright, Shad?” he asked, suddenly very aware of the fingers still spreading the scholar’s asscheeks apart.

“Please,” he groaned out, adjusting the grip on his knees, “Don’t stop. You feel absolutely incredible, old boy.”

Link let his gaze linger a moment on the scholar slowly falling apart in front of him before dipping his head back down and continuing where he left off. He lapped at the puckered skin once more, adding his index finger to gently rub small circles where his tongue was only moments before. The moment Link’s finger made contact, he heard Shad gasp. Said gasp turned into a lewd, strangled mewl when the finger went deeper. Link felt a pang of arousal as he relished the sensation of Shad’s muscles rhythmically contracting around his appendage, and he couldn’t help but wonder how intense those contractions would feel around his cock.

Leaving his finger in place, Link relinquished his position at Shad’s rear and scooted up to meet Shad’s gaze once again. He gave the scholar a quick peck.

“May I grant your request from earlier? Something about wanting me _deep, deep inside you_?” Each word was met by a thrust from his still-sheathed finger, making Shad squirm.

Lost for words at Link’s forwardness, Shad could only vigorously nod his head. Unsatisfied with that, Link used his free hand to lock in place firmly around Shad’s jaw, forcing their eyes to meet in a fierce stare.

“Tell me. With words this time.” Link murmured softly. Shad swallowed hard. _Since when did Link have such a dominant side? It’s…_

_Exhilarating._

“I…I want you. Inside. Inside…me. N-now.” He could feel his heart pounding in his throat. _Goddess, so help me._

The swordsman’s gaze softened. He leaned in to plant a quick kiss to Shad’s lips, allowing a low, grumbled moan to escape before pulling away and returning to Shad’s rear. Shad shivered as Link’s tongue once again made contact, very hot and _very_ wet, against his hole, followed by a couple of kisses up the back of his thigh. He was still desperately grasping his knees to hold himself spread eagle.

Link took in the sight of his scholar in such a compromising position for a moment before removing himself from his pants and pressing not-so-gently against the puckered skin, allowing it to stretch comfortably around his cock.

He heard a soft half-moan, half painful mewl, and stopped. Noticing Shad was still desperately clinging to his own knees, Link slipped his hands around where Shad’s currently were.

“You can let go now, I got you.”

Slipping his hands out from beneath Link’s, Shad breathed a sigh of relief, his hands falling on either side of his head. “Thank you, Link. As much as I was enjoying your…er, shall we say _ministrations_ , supporting my own limbs was becoming quite a cumbersome task.”

Link shifted, letting Shad’s legs fall against his hips. “Cross your ankles over my back. You’ll be more comfortable like this.” Shad did as he was told, and simultaneously, he felt Link’s cock slip further inside.

“Nngh, you’re…you’re quite…”

Link smirked. “Quite what?”

The swordsman thrust his hips just hard enough to cause Shad to cry out again.

“Quite well-endowed, old boy,” he grunted as Link sheathed himself completely and thrust forward again, filling Shad in places he never thought existed within his own body, “I’m going to be feeling _you_ for at least a week.” _Hopefully longer._

Suddenly, Link leaned over and slammed his hands down atop either of Shad’s, interlocking their fingers as he began a slow, forceful grind against Shad’s rear.

“I hope you feel me for a _month_ ,” Link gave a hard thrust, pulling halfway out before slamming back in as he growled out the end of his sentence. His entire body shivered at the lewd mewls of pleasure that left Shad’s lips, but he continued thrusting at a relatively slow pace until he felt the Shad’s body relax.

Then, Link ceased all movement, choosing to take in the sight of _his_ scholar completely blissed out beneath him.

“Goddess be damned, you’re beautiful,” Link whispered as he pressed their lips together, lingering just long enough to leave Shad breathless before pressing their foreheads together. He noted a very crimson blush on Shad’s cheeks.

“Hush,” Shad snapped, planting a quick kiss onto the swordsman’s lips above him, “Have you had the privilege of looking in a mirror as of late? You’re quite the spectacle yourself, old boy.”

“I don’t care about me,” Link murmured back through another kiss, his hips once again pistoning against Shad’s backside, wrenching out a guttural sound out of the scholar’s throat, “You’re all I can think about right now.”

Shad’s eyes went wide as he felt one of Link’s hands leave his own and wrap around his cock, just squeezing it tightly, no other movement. And at that moment, he knew he was done for. Between the pressure surrounding his cock and the sensation of Link buried balls-deep inside him, he could feel his end bubbling up quicker than he would’ve wanted it to.

“Link,” he blurted, cut off sharply by a rather forceful thrust among the more gentle ones, “I don’t think I can-ngh-hold it together for much longer.” His confession was met with a deep, throaty groan from Link, and an equally deep kiss. Suddenly, his thrusts were much more forceful, although he maintained the same pace.

“Good,” he panted, “I’m right there with ya. Been holding back so I didn’t ruin the moment.”

“Then please, don’t hold back any longer. Give me your all, old boy.”

Shad involuntarily tightened his legs around Link’s back, pulling the swordsman just _that_ much more into his body with each thrust. The deeper Link went, the more Shad felt himself unravelling, until he felt the hand once on his cock now nestled against his lower back, pulling him into each thrust. His eyes fluttered closed as he focused on every movement, every thrust, every touch…until the pleasure overwhelmed him. He let his orgasm rip through his body, thighs quivering against Link’s sides, and yanked Link into a ferocious kiss by the back of his head.

Not long after, Link tightened his grip on Shad’s lower back, and let his own orgasm consume him with an aggressive growl and a handful of contrastingly soft kisses to Shad’s neck.

 

* * *

 

Neither man could fend off sleep for very long, not after what had conspired between them in the last couple of hours. Shad’s glasses lay on the table beside the bed, laid there delicately by Link as the scholar had drifted off mid-sentence and hadn’t had the chance to remove them himself.

Despite being the taller of the two, Shad was curled around Link, head snuggled perfectly in the space between Link’s jaw and shoulder, that forever-errant curl tickling the skin of Link’s neck. He had one arm softly placed atop Link’s chest, the other shoved beneath the pillow, and his legs wrapped around Link’s own perfectly. Of course, Link had finally succumbed to sleep despite a fruitful attempt to remain awake for a moment longer, if only to continue basking in the heat of their lovemaking.

However, he was content to rest, one hand with fingers carded gently through the rusty locks of _his_ scholar, the other resting atop Shad’s, across his chest.


End file.
